The Magic of Winter
by Tay otptilltheend
Summary: Yes. There is a difference between puree and pulse - Drabble #2 *A collection of Wanda/Bucky drabbles/fics* *Rating based on prompt*
1. Hope We Don't Get Caught Drabble 1

**Paring:** Wanda/Bucky

 **Prompt:** Tumblr Sweet Affectionate Moments Meme _#15 A Hope We Don't Get Caught Kiss_ requested by sleepygrimm _  
_

 **Rating:** K+

 **Word Count:** 874

 **A/N:** This has taken me forever but I finally decided to try my hand at writing again. I have no idea what this even is, it's probably not what you were expecting, hope you still like it. Also this is my very first time writing WinterWitch.

* * *

It had happened slowly yet it felt like it had been brewing since the very first time she saw him come out of cryo. The instant pull she felt towards him was one she hadn't felt ever. Maybe it had to do with the fact that she was the reason why he had been able to come out sooner than the doctors had estimated. Maybe all those weeks she spent sneaking into the medical wing and into the room they kept him, probing at his mind until the first rays of sunlight were visible meant something. Maybe those long night were the reason why every time Bucky looked at her, a heat slowly spread throughout.

Wanda couldn't deny that there was an attraction between them. But was is mutual? That she wasn't certain about and she didn't want to go into his mind to find out. The possibility of it not being mutual was about as bad as if it was mutual. Besides, he'd already spent so many decades having his mind played with, she didn't want to feel like she was just another person making him his puppet. Sure, she had used her power to help him, her need to know if he had feelings for her would not be of any help to him.

Of course, if she had gone into his mind, she would have blushed furiously at all the thoughts he had of her. Inappropriate and otherwise.

They had been in Wakanda for almost two months and in those two months, he had been out of cryo for a month a half. In that month in a half, he hadn't really spoken to her. He had a few conversations with Clint and the more arguments than conversations with Sam (they would both say they were conversations. Conversations which were very amusing to listen and watch). Yet, she found herself wondering why he wouldn't approach her. Was it because of her powers? What she had done?

"James…?" her voice was tentative as her eyes landed on his form, his back to her, posture relaxed as he leaned against the railing of the balcony overlooking the vast jungle.

"Wanda," that small smile she liked so much tugged at his lips as he turned around and looked at her. Their eyes met and she felt her whole body heat up and her heart beat rapidly in her chest.

"You ok?" Wanda nodded, tucking a stand of hair behind her ear, "yeah… just… are you afraid of me?" she asked, her brows drawing together slightly as her gaze returned to him.

Bucky let out a breathy laugh, his hand running through his hair as she moved towards her. "No, I'm not. I can't thank you enough for what you did. You helped me." And for that he would never be able to thank her enough.

"Then why don't you talk to me? You talk to everyone else." She didn't want to sound like she was whining, but it was odd how she would catch him looking at her (the way she suspected he eyed his targets, or how a predator would eye his prey) and he would hold her gaze for a moment before looking away. Some of those looks could melt ice while others seemed to suggest he couldn't read her as well as he liked.

"I used to be such a lady's man back in the day. But now…" he struggled to find the right words, a hand tentatively reaching for hers, his thumb playing with the rings on her index finger. "I couldn't seem to find the right time or moment to talk to you…"

He would probably get slammed into a wall with her magic, but he couldn't resist, the way her features brightened just a bit at his words and how her eyes widened just a fraction as if she couldn't believe what he was saying.

Tugging her closer, Bucky let his other hand wrap around her waist as his lips pressed gently against hers.

Wanda made a small noise of surprise and it took her a moment to realize what was happening, but she soon let her eyes flutter shut, her hands moving to rest on his chest as she returned the kiss. It was a chaste kiss but it still managed to make her tingle all over.

"I've been wanting to do that for some time now…" James murmured, pulling back, resting his forehead against hers.

"Yeah?" Wanda couldn't help the grin that took over her features, her hands moving up to his shoulders.

"Yeah." With that he leaned in once more and kissed her once more. This time it was a bit less chaste, her lips parting and her hands moving to tangle into his hair.

Bucky didn't notice when the door to his room slammed shut, a small smile tugging at Wanda's lips. It was better if the door was closed, they didn't need anyone catching them like this.


	2. Cooking Together Drabble 2

**Prompt:** Cooking Together #29 for the Sweet Affectionate Moments meme on tumblr requested by: sleepygrimm

 **Paring:** Wanda/Bucky

 **Rating:** K

 **Word Count:** 469

 **A/N:** Also credit goes to her for the title of the collection, couldn't have come up with it myself.

* * *

Wanda enjoyed perfecting the recipes she had learned from her mother, it wasn't often that she liked making meals that reminded her of home, but it always pleased her when she tasted the finished product. Especially if she had gotten it _just_ right.

This time, she wasn't making food that reminded her of better times, she was currently scowling at a recipe book that was open on the kitchen counter.

"Walnuts...," she mumbled to herself, turning away from the counter to look through the cupboards.

"Need help?" A male voice she would recognize anywhere came from behind her. Glancing over her shoulder, she couldn't help the smile that tugged at her lips, seeing Bucky sitting at the breakfast bar.

"I could use another pair of hands." Using her magic (which she was starting to feel a bit less negative about, especially since James always got this look on his face when she used it around him. As if he was awestruck by it) she grabbed the bag of walnuts and placed them on the counter.

"Alright, what are we making?" James asked as he got up from the stool and moved around the counter.

"Pesto. I already have the linguini cooked."

Moving to grab the basil leaves, the placed them in the food processer before nudging her chin in the direction of the walnuts. "Can you chop one third cup those and throw them in here."

Nodding, he grabbed the measuring cups and measured out the right amount before roughly chopping them and adding them to the food processor. Wanda moved around him to mince the garlic and measure out a cup of olive oil.

The sound of the processor filled the air and Wanda quickly turned towards Bucky. "No!", pushing him aside, she stopped the food processor and turned to him, letting out a breathy laugh, "There's a difference between puree and pulse. You're supposed to pulse it."

James gave her a sheepish look, a hand going to rub the back of his neck, "My bad. I didn't know there was a difference."

"It's ok." Giving him a smile, the directed him to finish mincing the garlic while she manned the food processor.

Once the rest of the ingredients were added and mixed, the brunette removed the lid and grabbed a spoon to taste the mixture. Grabbing a bit more, she offered the spoon with the green past on it to Bucky, hues gauging his reaction.

"So? What do you think?"

"It's good, but next time, we should try making Spaghetti Bolognese. It's great."


End file.
